


open up

by milkandaliens



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: 5+1 Things, Implied Mental Illnesses, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, You Should Have Come to Shiratorizawa, i hope it counts as that lol, i think, mentions of depression
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-30
Updated: 2017-11-30
Packaged: 2019-02-08 18:33:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12870540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milkandaliens/pseuds/milkandaliens
Summary: When you are asked to open up, it isn't necessarily like that.





	open up

**Author's Note:**

> These are just random scenarios that I had in mind, not really an actual fic (hence, the different writing style). I don't mean to make fun of mental illnesses or people suffering from them. Most of the scenarios are actually based on my own experiences. I apologize if I offended anyone.

Kuroo: Open up-

Kenma: So, I've been feeling depressed lately. And, um. I just think sometimes, is this really worth it? Is life worth living? Would anyone even care if I die? I think the only thing keeping me alive is video games. And volleyball. At night, I-

Kuroo: No, wait- fuck, I mean, open up the defense, Kenma. We're at  _practice_ right now.

 

\---

 

_[on the phone]_

Iwaizumi: Open up.

Oikawa: It's tiring how I have to put on a fake smile everyday for my friends, fans and family. They're not seeing the real me, Iwa-chan! I'm scared that if people see my true colors, they would leave me. Then, I'd be alone! And then-

Iwaizumi: Wait, no- Shittykawa, I'm outside your house. Open the door, damn it.

 

\---

 

Kageyama: Open up.

Hinata: You know, it's really frustrating how people look down on me just because I'm short. Why can't they acknowledge my potential? My abilities? Sure, I'm short. But I can jump! Why do they care about my height, Kageyama? Volleyball isn't all about height! I'm-

Kageyama: Wait, dumbass, no- I mean, open up your legs when you receive! Wider! This is why you suck at receiving, dumbass. 

 

\---

 

Akaashi: Open up.

Bokuto: Akaashi... it's so sad when people think I'm a whiny person! I'm not! I can't help my mood swings. It's not like I asked for it! It just... happens! It feels shitty, you know? One time, you feel happy but the next, you feel like smashing your head open on a wall! No one understands me!

Akaashi: Bokuto-san, I might have to ask Yukie or Kaori to feed you next time. Open up, or you'll have to feed yourself.

 

\---

 

Matsukawa: Open up.

Hanamaki: I bury my chronic depression under layers of memes.

Matsukawa: Damn, same. But I thought you wanted to give me head so open up.

 

\---

 

Tendou: Open up.

Ushijima: Oikawa is an efficient player. He is a setter who can bring out the absolute best out of his team. That's his ability. But, he chose the wrong path. There was a place where he could have realized his true potential. However, because of his worthless pride, he didn't choose it. I'm very disappointed. He should have come to Shiratorizawa.

Tendou: Thank you for trusting me, Wakatoshi-kun. You can tell me anything you want if it makes you feel better.

**Author's Note:**

> (it had to happen.) Thanks for reading! <3


End file.
